Technological development of radar apparatuses integrated into automobiles (hereinafter referred to as automobile radar apparatuses) has been dramatic in recent years. Proposed examples include radar apparatuses which use spread spectrum techniques (hereinafter referred to as spread spectrum radar apparatuses) (for example, see Patent Literature PTL 1 and PTL 2),